


new friends - seunglix

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: Baby Felix [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Felix, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Going On Walks, Holidays, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sheep, going on a trip, is it even an os written by me if not at least someone sleeps?, staying at the grandparents, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Seungmin and Felix visit Seungmin's grandparents for the first time and go on a walk together.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Baby Felix [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	new friends - seunglix

„Dada“ Felix whined as he and his boyfriend Seungmin walk across a sheep shelter. “WIxe wans to befwend da sheep!” The two are on a walk through the nature close to Seungmins grandparents to whom he took Felix to meet them. The excused themselves to have some alone time and took a walk just the two of them. Of course, Felix took the opportunity to slip immediately, not that he had to hold it in with the younger but he didn’t know how his grandparents would react. Of course, Seungmin took the emergency stuff like his favorite plushie, snacks and a pacifier with him, but they both agreed that it might be better for him to stay big while they are at his grandparents.  
But now that it is just the two of them and they are around so many cute animals the slightly older couldn’t hold his little side back. And the taller didn’t mind at all, in fact he loved his little so much and in the few days he couldn’t regress he missed the carefree little.  
So, he just kissed the top of the hair of the younger and let him play with the grass around him, let him admire the sheep and of course, held him close. Under no circumstances he would let his boyfriend come close to the electric fences which kept the white animals into their area. “Dada cwan Wixie gwo cwosa?” “No, my love you will make them anxious. Look, we can stay here and maybe one will come close enough for you to pet it.” The freckled boy just nodded and cuddled himself into the embrace of the taller boy. “Otay dada” He agreed which made Seungmin sigh in relieve since Felix sometimes gets really bratty about not getting what he wants. “Good boy.” He praised in order to keep the younger content and happy.  
Felix seemingly found himself having fun with mimicking the sounds the sheep made and babbling to them about how much he wants to touch them. He soon found a favorite sheep. It wasn’t the smallest out of all but it was rather tall and seemingly not the most liked sheep how the little explained to his caregiver and boyfriend since it was a bit apart of the other sheep and came the closest to the couple. According to the older it was also the prettiest sheep out of them all.  
“Wixie wubs this sheep soooo much dada! Cwan Wixie give it a name? Pwease?” Felix looked up shily just to meet the soft gaze of the one with the heartwarming vocals. (I’m listening to his cover of this Itaewon class soundtrack I had to-) “Of course you can little one.” “Wans two name da seep Meh Meh!” Seungmin chuckled lightly at this name and couldn’t stop himself from asking why the sheep’s name is Meh Meh. “Bwecause da seep mwakes da meh meh swounds dada!” Seungmin just petted his head lovingly. “Alright baby, Meh Meh it is!”  
The two waited patiently for another half hour but eventually Felix became bored and sleepy. A combination that could result in Felix slipping deeper into headspace or with him throwing tantrums and misbehaving. Knowing this the younger decided that it was time to put him down for a nap. But how should he do this, being in public and having no where to go other than his grandparents which aren’t aware of his boyfriend being little nor should get to know about it. They were shocked enough when Seungmin told them he is in a relationship with a boy. Luckily, they were pretty accepting but he couldn’t just go in there and carry a whiny five-year-old. If he would still be in the headspace of a five years old and not younger! “Lixie, love? Do you think you can walk just for a little bit?” “Yesh Wixie cwan!” He agreed and Seungmin smiled proudly. “Good boy.”  
The he picked him up to carry him home. The first part wasn’t hard, it was mostly a soft ground and not many plants around them. But not even a minute later they were surrounded by many plants such as trees and shrubs catching the Australian boys’ attention. He soon started to make grabby hands towards the plants and as soon as he could reach one, he started to fiddle with his tiny hands in it. Seungmin didn’t notice it until Felix puts some things he caught such as leaves and tiny branches into his hair. He started to mess with it and pats his hands on his caregiver’s head with carefree strength.  
“Felix, stop it now. You’re hurting dada.” He scolds making the little apologize. “Wixie’s sowwy. Didn’t mean to huwt dada!” Being the tired little he was he got upset and mad at himself for hurting the person he loved so he began to cry tiny sobs.  
“Shsh love, don’t cry. Dada is not mad at you.” He softly kissed the elder’s forehead and tried to wipe his tears away with just one hand in order to not let him fall down. “Please love, stop crying. It is okay, dada is not mad at Lixie. In fact, dada loves Lixie way too much to be mad at his little baby.” “Weawwy?” “Yes, my love, really. C’mon stop crying, please.”  
Felix seeing that he made a mistake tried to be a good boy afterwards and dry his tears quickly. “Good boy, my good boy.” “Wixie wubs dada too.” Seungmin peppered Felix face in little kisses in order to make him smile a little brighter, be a bit less sad. It works pretty well, seeing how the freckled boy smiled a little smile and clutches with his small hands onto Seungmins shirt. “C’mon baby let’s put you to sleep.” “Nu wanna. Wanna bwe wif dada.”  
“Dada promises he won’t leave his baby even when he sleeps, my love.” Being reassured the little boy smiled brightly and cuddled himself closer on the younger.  
“Baby? I will carry you till we are there but afterwards you need to walk just a little tiny bit, is this okay?” He asked again, even though he already checked if his boyfriend would be okay with walking.  
Just two minutes later the couple arrived at the house of Seungmins grandparents and the grandson just prayed that they haven’t seen him carrying his lover. If they did… well that would’ve been difficult to explain. Luckily, they made it in the apartment without any problems and Seungmin carefully helped his older boyfriend out of his shoes and jacket, while he let his relatives know that they’re back.  
“Should I prepare some food? Or do you want a tea Minnie?” His grandmother asked, she’s a very caring and loving person who already loved Felix like a grandson. “No granny, thank you. We’re fine. Lixie is a bit sleepy though, so we’ll be in the room, okay?” “Of course, honey, poor boy must’ve tired himself out completely. Haven’t I told you to not walk big rounds with inexperienced people?” She scolded. “I am sorry granny. C’mon Lixie, let’s go sleep.”  
The little nodded exhausted and clutched himself onto Seungmins hand. After the talk with the older woman they luckily managed to go into the room quickly and the taller changed the freckled boy into some cozy onsies. “Wixie wubs da onsie! And dada too!” He exclaimed happily clapping his hands in a childish way.  
After good ten minutes Felix finally fell asleep with having Seungmin singing him lullabies and petting his hair calmingly. “Good night, love.” He mumbled.  
After a little while the nosy grandmother came into the room to check after them. Even though they are both adults, Seungmin is and always will be her little baby. “Hey Minnie.” “Oh, hello granny. Is everything okay?” Asking this question, he sounded concerned. “Yes, don’t worry. I need to ask you something though.” “Okay, go ahead.”  
“It’s about your boyfriend. Y’know my friend from the knit club told me that her son recently outed himself as a little and Felix remembered me at the way she described her son.” Hearing this the brown-haired boy nearly chocked. “Gra- granny? You know what littles are?” Now the woman seemed to be outraged. “I might be old but I am not uneducated! I am very capable of using google and be interested in my grandson’s life!” Seungmin hugged her softly. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that even many people in our age don’t know about it so I was surprised.”  
“Now, answer the question!” She demanded. Grandmothers can be scary, too.  
With a soft and loving gaze Seungmin looked at his sleeping boyfriend and nodded then. “Yes. And I couldn’t be happier about it.”


End file.
